Prisoner
by bullsfan2018
Summary: Durning the movie. What if Percy could not make it to the water to heal himself? Annabeth's team won but their is a twist to the game. They can take two people as prisoners until their team can win them back. How will Percy survive bring their prisoner with both of their parent's hating each other? Will Percy and Annabeth fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson story. Prisoner.

**All the charaters belong to Rick Riordan except Blake and Logan**

Chapter 1.

Percy started to crawl to the water when the girls' team brought the blue flag over to her side. The team started to cheer. Grover started screaming his name as Percy's vision started to become black. He could hear people talking around him.

"He does not know that by losing Capture the Flag they get to take two of the player's hostage until the next time Annabeth ." Grover keeps saying. "Well that is what the rules say so I want him and the guy Blake." Said a girl voice walking away. Percy woke with a start gasping for air. "What, where, where am I?" Percy managed to get out before Grover body slammed him for a hug.

"Thank the gods you're ok. I don't know what would have happen to me if you died." Grover said. Percy sat up with a start. "I almost died!" He said screaming. "Percy you need calm down you going to cause yourself to pass out again." Grover said calmly. Percy started to breath normal again. "Where am I?" Percy asked again. "You're in the hospital wing."

Percy growled when he sat up. "Can you get me some water?" Grover handed a bottle to him. Percy took it and poured it all over his body. He could feel the water healing his body. The skin that was slice was smoothed. The burses all over his body were disappearing. He saw the girl Annabeth walking toward where he laid.

"Get up." She snapped at him. Percy looked at her in surprise. Annabeth walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Percy looked at her in shocked. "Get up or I'll hit you again!" She screamed. Percy got up quickly. "Follow me." She ordered. Percy walked behind her as Grover walked next to him. "Don't worry Percy. The blue team will be able to win you and Blake back."

"Who's Blake?" Percy asked when he heard a voice behind him. "That would be me you A**. You just had to lose in the fight. You could have won the fight against a girl with a sword. Blake was a muscular boy with blonde hair that was spiked up.

"What was that?" Annabeth growled and turn on him. "N-Nothing." Blake stuttered. "Good. Logan can you come here with the chains?" The boy Logan looked up and nodded before grabbing the chains and walking over. "So these are the two prisoners? Not much. The boy from Apollo and of course the son of Poseidon. This is going to be fun." Annabeth smirked at Blake's face but looked surprise to see Percy face was masking his emotions. _What is it with that kid? He does not look afraid._

"You will be woken up at 7:00 each morning for breakfast. Percy will be with me and Blake with Logan. You start tomorrow. Got it?" Annabeth said.

"Yes." Both Blake and Percy said. "Good. You will be sleeping in the cabins over there." Annabeth pointed. "Now go and sleep now and get ready for tomorrow." She walked away. Logan smirked and said, "This will be fun." Before he walked to the Athena's cabin.

**Please review. Tell me if I should contine the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Percy woke the next morning on the floor with Annabeth standing over him. "Get up." We got to go to breakfast." Percy sighed and stood up looking for a shirt to wear. Annabeth looked at him in shocked. Percy was tanned musculature, sculpted arms and a well tone six pack of abs. Percy smirked at Annabeth face. "Take a picture, it will last longer." Annabeth quickly shook her head and glared at him.

"Better watch what you're saying if your my prisoner." Annabeth stalked out of the cabin muttering to herself. She heard someone walk up behind her. It was Logan with Blake and Percy, their hands chain together. "Come on." Annabeth said as she lead her cabin to where they eat.

"Hey Percy!" someone yelled. Annabeth turned around to see Percy smiling as Grover came running over. "Hey G-man." Percy said. "Percy do you want to go for a walk after breakfast?" Grover asked. Before Percy could answer Annabeth interrupted. "He can't. He is coming to train with me." Grover's face fell. "Very well." He walked away.

Annabeth turn to Percy who looked sad. _That little mother f**ker bi!tch. She just had to say no._ Percy thought. After they ate he got up and followed Annabeth, Logan, and Blake to where they were going to train. "Get your weapons out and get in your fighting stance." Logan snapped at them. Percy pulled out the pen. Logan laughed. That is your weapon? A pen." He bent over laughing when Percy click on the pen and it change into a three foot sword.

Percy stood in his stance as Blake grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows. Annabeth and Percy circled each other, Annabeth sword raised ready to strike him. Percy looked at her and raised his sword as well. Annabeth went in with a low cut to his stomach Percy blocked it. Percy decided to attack with a feint stabbed and turned up at the last second to cut his sword up and disarmed Annabeth sword from her. He handed it back to her. Annabeth attacked him and slashed him across the stomach cauing him to gasp in pain his left hand went to his stomach. Annabeth smirked as Percy held his stomach. She punched him in the face causing his lip to bleed. He breathed was breathing heavily. Annabeth stabbed at him Percy turned at the last minute but her sword came up cutting him on his sword arm. Percy fell to his knees. Annabeth kicked him in the back causing him to fall in the dirt. Annabeth looked at him. _He is supposed to be the great son of Poseidon. Can't even hold himself in a fight. _She turned to where Logan and Blake were fighting. Blake ran out of arrows and was fighting with a sword. Logan was on the ground with Blake over him.

"Training is done for this morning. Let's go back to the cabin." She and Logan started to walk away when she heard a groan of pain. Percy was leaning against Blake for support. "Come on Percy just until we get to the cabin you need to stay awake."

Percy gasp as Blake set him down on his bed. "Percy!" Percy looked to the side to see Grover running toward him. "Hey Grover." Percy croaked out. "Percy I got something to show you tonight." Meet me at your old cabin after dinner. Don't heal your injures." With that he left. _Wonder what he have to show me and why does he not want be to heal my injures._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

After dinner Grover meet Percy at his old cabin. "What you need Grover?" Grover looked at him gravely. "This." Grover said throwing the New York paper at him. Percy looked at it.

**Gabe Ugliano step –father to Percy Jackson reports that his wife Sally Jackson and her son Percy had disappeared. Gabe quotes "Percy was always a trouble maker. When he was younger he stole my car and crashed it. I don't know why Sally did not sent him to a school for trouble boys. I do know that when I see him he will wish he was dead." With both still missing we will have to be on the look out for them.**

Percy looked at Grover in shocked. "He would say that. He always hated me. He would love to see be in prison. That or dead. He would want me to rot in prison." Percy muttered "There some good news. Follow me." Grover lead the way to where they play Capture the Flag. They did not relies that someone was following. Annabeth listen to what Percy said. _Is that why he mask what he feels around other people? _

Percy looked at Grover in surprise as he led him pass the forest into a field. "Where are we?" Percy asked Grover. "Come on. Down there is the place." He led Percy down a walk way to the beach. "Wow." Percy breathed. There was a cliff that hung over the beach on the inside of the cliff there was a crystal clear spring.

"Why you showing me this?" Percy asked Grover. "Percy this is somewhere you can clear your thoughts. Only you and I know about it." Annabeth smirked. "I also know about it as well." Percy and Grover turned around quickly. "What are you doing following me?" Percy asked his sea green eyes wide. "Well you my prisoner and I was wondering why you were so open towards Grover and not towards anyone else. I heard why. Is your mom dead?" Percy sighed. His wounds hurting him a lot now. "Give me a minute." He said. Percy quickly took off his shirt and walked into the spring. He could feel his wounds healing.

Annabeth couldn't help but keep sneaking looks at Percy body. _God he has a good body. Why did I just think that? Gods know. Don't tell me that I have a crush on him!" _ Annabeth mentally groan. Grover looked at her. _She likes Percy. Finally, she found a guy she likes. _"Annabeth, can I talk to you?" Annabeth nodded. "You have a crush on Percy don't you?" Annabeth looked at him in shocked. "How did you know?" grover looked at her. "Annabeth I have known you since you were seven. I can tell when you have a crush. Your eyes also showed it." Annabeth blushed.

Percy got out of the water his body healed and was refreshed. He looked at Grover and Annabeth. "To answer your question about my mother Annabeth, she is not dead from what I hope for." He said. "What do you mean?" Annabeth asked confuse not noticing Grover shaking his head no at the question.

"The last time I saw her she was squeezed to gold light by the Minotaur." Annabeth looked at Percy. "I didn't know that." Percy nodded. "I know you didn't know that. That is why I mask my feelings. From Gabe then now my mom."

"We need to go back to the cabins now. See you later Grover." Annabeth said stating to walk away. Percy followed Annabeth. "Hey Annabeth, do you hate me?" Annabeth turned and looked at Percy. "I never hated you. I dislike you because of who your father is. Now I have to say I understand why you hid your feeling. Can we be friends?" Percy looked at her and smiled. "Yes that would be nice because I don't have a lot of friends here."

Annabeth and Percy walked back to the cabins. "See you in the morning Annabeth." Percy said before walking to his cabin with Blake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Percy felt someone shaking him. "Percy wake up or we will miss breakfast." Percy rolled on his back to see Annabeth standing over him. "Ok, Ok. I'm up." Percy rolled out of bed and stood up. "I'll meet you outside, ok?" Annabeth walked out of the cabin. Percy grabbed a white muscular shirt. Annabeth and Percy walked to eat.

Annabeth sat down at the Athena's table and Percy at Poseidon's table. "Hey Percy." Percy looked up as Grover came bounding over to his table. Percy chuckled as Grover tripped over his feet. "Hi Grover." Percy said as Grover sat next to him. "What you doing today?" Grover asked. "Don't know yet probably training." Grover nodded. "Maybe I'll come over and watch today."

Annabeth stood up. "Percy come on." Annabeth called to him. "Got to go." Percy said to Grover. Percy ran over to were Annabeth and Logan stood. Blake was coming over as well. "What do you think they are going to do today?' Blake asked Percy. Percy shrugged.

As Blake and Percy followed Annabeth and Logan to the training Logan stopped and turned to Percy. "Percy follow me. We are going to try something different today." Percy followed Logan to the forest. Logan quickly turned around and grabbed Percy by the front of his shirt.

"Who do you think you are? Just because you are the son of one of the Big Threes, you think you can get out of anything?" Percy looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Logan looked at Percy in disgusted. "You think I'm stupid? I know you and Grover were planning on how to get you out of the rules of the game. Just listen to me. If you try to escape you will be punished. Got it you A**?"

Percy nodded. _This guy is nuts. He thinks I'm going to try to escape? _ Percy walked back to where Blake and Annabeth were waiting. "Ok. We will try to do something different. Blake and Percy will team up while trying to defend the flag from us."

Percy got his sword out and Blake grabbed his bow and arrows. Annabeth got out her sword and same with Logan. Percy raised his sword as Blake drawled his bow. Logan leapt at the flag sword raised to strike Blake. Percy stepped in between them and raised his sword to block Logan's. Percy managed to disarm Logan. Blake had ran out of arrows and was fighting with his knife. Annabeth slashed at Blake causing him to jump back. Percy stepped in front of him to block Annabeth sword. Annabeth stabbed at Percy stomach. Percy blocked it while spinning up to catching Annabeth sword on his and disarming her. He pointed his sword at her while holding her behind his back. Blake and Logan were rolling on the ground trying to punch each other. Blake got the upper hand and punch Logan hard in the jaw. Logan howled in pain clutching his jaw.

"Ouch! You A**! I think you broke my jaw you bast**!" Logan managed to get out. Annabeth and Percy looked over where they were. Annabeth sighed. "Ok. Training over. Percy Blake you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day." Annabeth took Logan to get his jaw check.

Percy watch Annabeth and Logan walk off. "See you later Blake. I'm going to walk around." Blake nodded. "See you Percy."

Percy walked to where the spring is. He took off his shirt and stepped into the spring. He instantly felt his bruises and cuts start to heal. After he soaked in the spring for a few minutes he got out and put his shirt back on. Percy walked back to the camp.

"Hey Percy." Percy turned to look up to see Grover running toward him. "Come on. Let's go for a walk." Percy followed Grover to a path. "So how has training going with Annabeth and Logan?" Grover asked.

"It is going good. I managed to disarmed Logan and Annabeth and defend the flag." Percy said. "I didn't get injured that much. I did go to the spring to heal." Grover looked at Percy in shocked. "You managed to disarm both of them and it is only your third day here?" Percy looked at him not understanding his surprise.

"Why are you surprise?" Grover started to explain. "They are one of the best fighters in the camp. That is why I'm surprise." Percy laughed. "This is nice to talk to you without worrying about anything." Grover nodded. "It is nice."

Percy looked at the sky. "Guess we should go to dinner now." They both head back for dinner. After dinner Annabeth and Percy walked back to their cabins. Percy looked at her. _Gods she is beautiful. _He thought. "Night Percy." Annabeth said. Annabeth then caught Percy by surprise then. She kissed him on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Percy walked in the cabin in shocked. _She kissed me on the cheek. Does she like me? No she can't like me even thought I like her a lot. I think I might be in love with her._ Percy shook his head. "I'm so confused!" Percy said groaning falling on his bed. He fell asleep with Annabeth face in his mind.

Annabeth walked back to her cabin. _I can't believe I just kissed him. Sure it was on the cheek but still. I know I have a crush on him but could I be in love with him._ "Why does love have to be counfuesing." Annabeth groaned. She fell asleep with Percy face in her mind.

_The next day._

Percy woke the next morning early. He put on his shirt and left the cabin. As he stood outside he looked around the camp. It was dead. No movement at all. Percy knew it was early so he took a walk to his secret place. He walked in to the spring and sunk to the bottom. Percy knew the water would help clear his head.

Annabeth woke feeling something was wrong. She quickly looked in Percy cabin to find his bed empty. _Annbeth walked around the camp looking for him. Then she thought about the spring. She ran to it as_ fast as she could run. She turned to where the spring was to see Percy at the bottom of it. "Percy!" She shouted forgetting he can breathe under water.

Percy looked up to see Annabeth panic face above him. _I should tell her how I feel for her._ Percy swam to the top. Annabeth calmed down. Percy looked at her. He took a deep breath when she crashed him in a hug. "Hey Annabeth. I need to talk to you." He managed to get out.

"What do you need to tell me?" She asked looking at him. _Maybe he we will tell me he likes me. Who am I kidding? He doesn't like me._ "Annabeth I don't like you," Annabeth face fell in disappointment. "I'm in love with you." Percy finished waiting for her to punch him.

Annabeth was still trying to process what he said. _He loves me? _"You love me?" Percy looked embarrassed. "Yes. I love you. I understand if you don't and you want to kill me." Annabeth smiled. "How is this for an answer?" in She leaned and kissed on the lips. Both of them saw fireworks.

"Wow." They both said. "Annabeth will you give me the honor to be my girlfriend?" Percy asked nervously. Annabeth smiled widely. "Of course Seaweed Brain." Percy smiled He kissed her again his hands on her hips. Annabeth arms went around his next. Percy tongue tried to pry open her lips. After a few attempts she let him in her mouth. Percy's tongue caressed her tongue and started to memorize her mouthed. They both pulled away because of the lack of oxygen.

"I love you Annabeth Chase." Percy whispered. "And I love you Percy Jackson." Annabeth whispered back. Percy looked at the sky. "I think we should head back to camp now." Annabeth nodded.

"There's Percy and Annabeth!" Someone shouted. Logan looked at their hands witch were locked together. "Annabeth, why are you holding hands with the enemy?" Logan asked hate feeling him.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "He is my boyfriend and he is not an enemy." Logan face should shock and disgust. "Athena would hate that you would go out with him. He is our mother's son's enemy!" Logan shouted. The other children of Athena looked at Logan in surprised.

"So? Who cares? This is the first time Annabeth found love. I think even Athena would like her chose." One of them said. Logan looked at his brothers and sisters in disgust. "You all are a distressed to Athena for siding with this traitor."

Percy looked at him in surprise. "I know Athena maybe does not like me. So? If she does not of prove of this relationship she will have to come down and fight me first." Logan looked at Percy in shocked.

"You are crazy. You know what? I will fight you. If you beat me you and Blake can be free and you can date Annabeth. If I win you become my prisoner and you can't date Annabeth and you and Blake will have to be our prisoner till the end of summer. This time next week. Deal?" He held out his hand.

Percy looked at Annabeth and Blake. They both were shaking their heads no. Percy then looked at Grover. He nodded yes. "Deal." Said Percy shaking Logan's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Are you crazy Percy?" Annabeth and Blake shouted at him. "No I'm not crazy. If I win this fight Blake and I are free and I can date Annabeth."

"But if you lose you and Blake have to be prisoners the whole summer, Logan will take over you Percy and we won't be able to date!" Annabeth screamed at him. Grover walked up to them. "Annabeth Percy does stand a chance against Logan. You can teach him how to fight with his sword. As long as he stays near the water as well he can win this duel." Grover finished looking at Annabeth.

Percy looked at her. "Come on Annabeth if you help me I can win. I know I can." Annabeth sighed. "Very well. We will start today. Meet me at the training area in fifteen minutes with your sword and armor." She walked away.

Percy ran back to his cabin and grabbed his armor. He ran back to the training area. When he got there Annabeth Grover and Blake were waiting.

"Ok. You will fight against Blake first." Annabeth said. Percy turned to Blake who had a sword drawn. "Draw your sword before engage in battle." Percy pulled out his men and clicks it. With his sword drawn he looked at Annabeth. "Okay fight."

Percy attack Blake but was off balance, Blake quickly disarmed Percy. "Ok. Let's go over how to fight before you try again." Percy nodded.

"Keep your body relax. Breathe and keep your body loose."

Percy took a deep breath and keep his body relax. Annabeth nodded. "Good. Balance. Have your feet shoulder wide move with your legs spread apart. Hold your sword handle with ease but firmly." Percy eased his hand on the handle but keep his grip firmly on the handle.

"Watch your opponent's movement. You can learn their fighting moves and be able to counter their attacks. You will what to be quick. Keep your blade close to you when you parry. Always try to counter your opponents attack. Your footing and proper foot placement is key for balance.

The more of the sole of your foot touches the ground the more grounded you are giving you greater strength in your attacks. To keep your balance try to slide your feet rather then lift them up and stepping. Leaning forward lifting up your heel also reduces your grounding so be cautious with how your feet are placed and used during each strike because you give great opportunity for your opponent to knock you over.

Keep your posture straight and your chest and torso forward which will keep you from losing your balance during your swings and allows you to avoid with a simple twist any blows with ease rather then having your torso turned sideways locking yourself to only be able to evade an attack in only one direction."

Percy did what Annabeth told him to do. After he got in the stance she helped him get into the stance with his feet. "Good. You always want to be aware of your surroundings. You want to see how your opponent fighting skill compared to your own." Percy snorted at that. Annabeth looked at him. Logan knows how to fight better than me. How will I win this fight?"

"Percy just follow Annabeth instructions and you will win." Grover said. Percy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok. Don't charge at all! Doge around your opponent use their weakness as your advantage. Have a strong defense. Maintain your sword in a position that runs from the bottom of your torso to the top of your head. This is a middle position, suitable for any skill level, that will enable you to respond to an attack with reasonable speed, and also gives you many angles for your own strikes.

Keep your weapon ready. Generally, your sword should be extended a comfortable distance away from your body, and toward your opponent's throat, or perhaps his eye. Keep your elbows bent, and close to your body. An inexperienced fighter tends to stretch out his arms in order to keep his opponent further off, but this will hurt your ability to thrust and parry quickly. Extend your sword towards your opponent, not your arms." Percy kept his elbows bent and close to his body.

_He is doing so far good in the stance. _Annabeth thought. "Be sure of your attack. If you have a shorter sword, get in close and stay within his guard. If you are using a longer sword, keep your distance. If about the same, stay about where it would only take 1 large step forward to attack. Remain calm and confident." Percy nodded.

"Ok Blake come here." Percy held his sword up like Annabeth told and showed him. Percy kept his feet shoulder feet apart held his sword loosely but firmly.

Both Blake and Percy started to circle each other. Percy slid his feet across the ground. Blake watch Percy looking for an opening. _He learns fast._ Blake thought not seeing an opening in Percy's stance. Percy watched Blake and saw an opening. He stabbed quickly. Blake blocked but could not bring his sword up before Percy cut his arm. Blake groaned in pain. Percy stepped in and disarmed Blake pointing his own sword at his throat.

"Good work Percy. We will do this again tomorrow and with different techniques. I know how Logan fights. You have a different fighting style to him so we will see how well you do against his fighting style." Annabeth said leaving to go to eat dinner and then to sleep.

**I found how to fight from the website Wiki how to do anything How to Win a Swordfight.**

**I won't be able to update as much because school had started. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

_Last day of training._

Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Blake woke the next morning and went to eat breakfast. After they eat all of them went to the training area.

"Percy I found out Logan fighting style. He likes to attack and not defend that much. You need to be able to see an opening and attack before he can land a blow. Defend and doge. Got it?"

Percy nodded. "Grover, you and I will watch the fight and Blake you and Logan have the same fighting style so you will spar with Percy." Annabeth said.

Blake and Percy got into their fighting stances. Blake attacked first slashing at Percy's arm. Percy blocked and moved in quickly for a quick two cuts and backed up. Blake stabbed this time. Percy stepped to the side and kicked Blake in the side.

Percy attacked just as Blake swung his sword at Percy. Both swords clang together causing a loud bang. Both of their swords connected again. Percy and Blake both would not give. Percy stepped to the side as Blake stepped forward. Blake stumbled and Percy disarmed him before he could regain his balance.

"Good. Percy you are ready for tomorrow. Let's go relaxed!" Annabeth yelled. Blake and Grover yelled in agreement. They all took off down to where the beach is. **(I know there is a beach in the movies or books. Just thought this would be a good idea.)** When they got to the beach they all ran into the water. They started a splash war. Percy caused the water to make a shield around him and Annabeth while he made the water attack Grover and Blake.

"That not fair!" Blake and Grover yelled at Percy as the waves continued to pound them. Percy and Annabeth laughed at their attempted to get away from the waves. "We give up, we give up!" both of them yelled. Percy made the water stop attacking them.

Annabeth kissed Percy. Soon it became a make out session. Percy started to kiss down Annabeth neck. Annabeth moaned as Percy bit her sensitive spot. Percy couldn't help but smirk.

"AAAHHH! My eyes! I think they are bleeding!" Grover yelled covering his eyes. Blake laughed as Percy and Annabeth glared at Grover. "Shut up will you." Percy said to Grover.

They walked back to the camp soak. They all went to change into dry clothes. Percy came out with Blake to see Annabeth waiting for them. "Percy I going to show you the whole camp to help you win your fight. You must know the territory by heart."

Annabeth led him to the Capture the Flag area. "Here is the forest. You can see the river from this tree. The river will lead you out to the ocean if you follow it downriver. If you follow it up river you will find a clearing with a small lake in the middle. It is not a good place to hide but is useful to some." Annabeth said before showing Percy the different places. "You think you are ready for tomorrow then?"

Percy nodded. "I know I can win this fight." Annabeth nodded. "We should go an eat and sleep for tomorrow. Come on." Annabeth said before leaving to go get dinner. Percy followed her from behind. _I know I can win this fight. I got to. I can't lose Annabeth. Nor can I let Blake still me a slave the whole summer because of me. _Percy thought.

**Sorry it is a short chapter. I will try to make the next one longer. Chapter 8 will be the last chapter of this story. Please review.**


	8. AN note

**Sorry for not updating. I have a major writers block for this story. I am also working on my other story but main reason is because of the writers block. If you have any ideas just tell me as a review. I will delete this note when I post the next chapter when ever that is. **


End file.
